


I Want You

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre war stucky, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This little fic was inspired by this art: https://tbgcaru.tumblr.com/post/175252466112/still-getting-the-hang-of-them-but-im-ready-for





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by this art: https://tbgcaru.tumblr.com/post/175252466112/still-getting-the-hang-of-them-but-im-ready-for

The first time Steve gets a blow job, it’s after he’s saved Bucky and they finally have some alone time a few weeks later. The barn is all to themselves and it’s like neither of them want to wait anymore. When Steve was still skinny and small, it was always stolen kisses here and there, but nothing more out of fear of being seen. Now though….there is a different kind of fear, afraid they could lose the other and now all they want to do is make each other feel good.

Steve may be bigger and taller now, but he lets Bucky lead as he’s lead up into the loft before Bucky spinning around and crowding him up against a beam. His lips pressing to his hungryly and it’s all Steve can do to keep up, he catches up soon enough, hungrily kissing back with a passion they have rarely been able to do.

Along the way Bucky starts unbuckling his pants and Steve lets him getting lost in the feel of Bucky in his arms and against his lips. When the brunette pulls away, Steve is about to question why before he is sinking to his knees in front of him and it becomes clear quickly what Bucky wants to do. It punches a groan out of Steve who watches with blown wide eyes, taking in everything that is Bucky, kneeling in front of him and licking up his half hard cock.

It doesn’t take much he finds to become fully hard and once he does Bucky also doesn’t waste any time, he takes the blondes cock deep in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, bobbing his head and deep throating Steve’s cock like he was born for it.

Steve pushes Bucky’s dog tags out of the way for him as he watches, trying to stay somewhat quiet and wonders how he went all these years without this in his life. He moans softly everytime Bucky deep throats him and he wonders how the hell he got so good at this. Steve’s other hand finds it’s way into Bucky’s hair and he fist the locks of hair as he gets closer and closer to the edge, his best guy never stopping, only spurring him on more and more.

When he comes he has make a fist and bite into his knuckles to remain quiet as he whimpers softly, watching Bucky STILL deep throating him as his come leaks out around his mouth, not able to swallow all of it, but doing a dam good job of trying too. Bucky for his part is still lost in the act, eyes closed, moaning at the taste of Steve’s come filling his mouth and sliding down his throat.


End file.
